


Getting Out of The Rut:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Connection Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relationship Issues, Relationship Rut, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Stress, Surprises, Time off, Weekend Off, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Things have been not so good for Steve & Danny's relationship, They are in a rut, Everything seemed too comfortable, Will they get out of it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Out of The Rut:

*Summary: Things have been not so good for Steve & Danny's relationship, They are in a rut, Everything seemed too comfortable, Will they get out of it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Things seemed a little tense around Five-O, The Cases always gets bigger, & so does it's load, that comes with. Commander Steve McGarrett feels guilty for not putting any quality time, & effort into his relationship with his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, It's not like things are bad between them, It's just they don't get to see the other much, **"Well, That's gonna change, Right now"** , The Former Seal vowed to himself, as he looked over at his blond lover, who looks like he was miserable, as he poured over his paperwork.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly made sure to have Danny's favorite pastries on hand, & also his coffee, He saw that his friend was miserable lately, & it gotten worse, when his brother, Matt had been killed. He went to see his cousin, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & friend, Captain Lou Grover, "I think we should do something to help them along", "We could offer suggestions, if Steve wants them", The Former Pro Surfer offered, Lou said agreeing, "I agree, Let's wait til the seal comes to us", & they went to do their own paperwork.

 

Danny was almost done with the last report, that he has on his desk, He couldn't believe that it is almost a year, since he found out that he had a son, & he is loving fatherhood again, But at what cost ?, He also feels the rut, that is between him, & his super seal, **"I am gonna do my best to reassure him, that I am in this for the long haul, & I am **_not_** leaving"** , he thought to himself vowing, He finished the report, & decided to an errand, that would help prove himself to his lover. He found Steve's grandfather's old pocket watch, & decided to surprise him by having restored, He found a shop, that deals with this kind of stuff, & he wants to surprise Steve on their 6 year anniversary.

 

Steve was done with his reports, & was staring out of his office window from his chair, He was trying to figure out the best place to take Danny for their anniversary, It's just amazing on how well they knew each other, & really connected. He sighed, as he silently smashed the last idea to bits in his head, He looked at the door, & saw his friends at the door. "Hey, Guys, Howzit ?", he asked, as he gave them his trademark grin. "I think we have a suggestion, if you want to hear it ?", The Former SWAT Commander offered, as he took a chair, Kono took the other, & Chin was leaning against a wall.

 

"Please, What is it ?, I will listen to anything you guys have to say", Steve said pleading, The Others saw that he looked desperate, so they took pity on him, & Chin said, "Well, Don't go overboard with the romance, Just be yourself, & plan it in an location, that makes you comfortable", Lou said, "Always have your comfort foods on hand, if your original food goes to hell", Kono added lastly, "Always make the effort, The Tux, Wear that, It should make quite an impression on our favorite blond", Steve took the words to heart, "Thanks, Guys, That is a big help", & he suddenly remembered, He didn't have a dessert planned, "Shit, Dessert, What am I gonna do about dessert ?", Lou said taking the reins, "Why don't you give us the keys to your place ?, We can take care of everything, Renee would love to help too", Steve said, as he tossed the keys to him, "Can you guys have it done in an hour ?", They nodded, & they all went back to finishing up the day's work.

 

They took a break for lunch, & Steve said, "Danno, Can you get our lunch ?, Also, Will you please come over tonight ?, There are some things we need to discuss", Danny was intrigued by it, & nodded, saying, "Sure". He immediately left the office, so he wouldn't be stuck in traffic, & went to their favorite lunch spot, so he could pick up their order. As soon as he was out of hearing range, "Okay, Guys, This is what I want to do", The Seal said, & they hurried to go over the plan, before the blond detective comes back with their food. Steve was certain, that if this goes off right, He & Danny will be getting out of their rut, & their relationship will be saved.

 

Danny came back in no time at all, & he was suspicious about his love ones are acting, "What are you guys up to ?", "Nothing", They answered in unison, Not gonna let go for a second, Danny decided to investigate when they are not around, He passed everyone their lunches, & they all were talking about their weekend plans, Danny was excited to get some time with Charlie, & his mood has been even brighter, since Rachel told him, They are working everything out for the kids' sake, & it has been going good so far. Danny realized that he has to go to the lab, so they all finished up their lunches, & got back to the case at hand.

 

Thanks to the lab's rush job, & Danny's quick thinking, they were able to solve the case right away, & it made the Five-O happy for once, Also the Governor gave them some time off, as a bonus. Danny was smiling the brightest smile, that he could muster, & Steve thought to himself, **"That is a great look on him"** , Everyone gathered up their things, & said their "goodbyes", Danny was looking forward to some time with his kids, while Steve had something to take care of, The Others are heading over to the McGarrett Household.

 

The Others got to the house, & they made sure that everything was perfect, Renee came over & took care of the cooking, "It's a simple dish, I rely on, when I need it, Especially on the tough days", she told everyone, as she preparing it, & everyone was doing their thing, When they were finished, Everything looked so beautiful, "Great job, Everyone, Steve will be so happy", "Yeah, Let's make sure that things go perfectly for him", Chin said, Lou said agreeing, "They are great guys", Kono said, "They deserve this", Once they double checked everything, They left to do their thing.

 

Steve came home with Danny's present, & hid away, so he could get to it, when it's present time, He smiled, as he found dinner in the warmer, & a Chocolate Chip Peanut Butter Cake in the fridge, all set up to be served. He added his own personal touches, like rose petals leading towards the bedroom, & bathroom, It was gonna be one hot night, He definitely did want Danny to forget it, He smiled, & said thinking to himself, **"Danno, Look out, ** _You_** haven't seen anything yet"** , & he went to shower up, & set the mood for it. Then, He dressed in his tux, like Kono suggested, & waited in the living room, posing seductively, hoping that Danny would notice, as soon as he comes in.

 

Danny smiled, as he dropped his kids off to Rachel's, Even though it was suppose to be his night, They understood, & so did his ex. "I think it's wonderful, You found the one you are suppose to be & cherish that person forever", The Blond smiled, & said, "Thanks, Rachel, I think I found the one too". They kissed each other on the cheek, & he kissed his kids "goodbye", & embraced them with big hugs. He pulled into the McGarrett Driveway, & noticed that house was lightly dimmed inside, Peaking his interest now, He put the key, & unlocked the door, & his mouth dropped at the sight in front of him.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
